Nations Fighting Together
Founding The NFT alliance or Nations Fighting Together is a very new alliance that has just been founded. Its original founders are adamtheburger, el cartmen, and lord kevin. It consists of several different nations devoted to protection, trade, aid, and support. Currently a situation is going on, a civil war may or may not break out very soon. Conflicts The NFT has been involved in many conflicts. In our most recent war a nation attacked one of ours and that nation was immediately ZIed(Zero Infrastructure). Wars *Grammar War Beliefs NFT is currently working on a charter and other legal documents. See below for more info. Our early draft charter is underway, more updates coming soon. Joining the NFT To join the NFT all you must do is go to our website at http://www.board123.com/forums/index.php?mforum=nft and go in the how to join section. With that sign though, you pledge your life, your nation, and your sacred honor. New website designs are currently under way. Look for a recruitng video soon. Charter Preamble We the nations of NFT, in order to form a strong and united alliance, establish justice, insure domestic peace, and provide for the common defense, promote the general welfare, ordain and establish this Charter for the NFT Alliance. Article I Section 1 All legislative powers granted shall be vested in the Congress of NFT which shall be consisted of a Senate. Each senator will have 1 vote on every matter brought forth to them. Section 2 The Senators have the sole power to impeach the Alliance Chairman and possibly take him or her out of office. Senators must have at least 600 strength and be a cybernations player for at least 25 days. They must have been part of the alliance for at least 10 days. Section 3 Senators will serve for a quarter of a year whereupon ending their terms they may run again or nominate others for the position. If one might leave the alliance a special election will be held. Section 4 The senators are led by the Vice Chairmen and is not able to vote on certain matters unless the vote is equally divided. Section 5 Congress cannot draw money from the NFT treasury and shall not place a title of Nobility on anyone. Congress can raise and maintain a national alliance unified armed force. They can declare war, define and punish piracies, borrow money, and help regulate commerce all vested by the charter of the NFT alliance. Article II Section 1 The executive power shall be vested in the Alliance Chairman of the NFT Alliance. He or she shall hold office for a total of 1 Semester of half a year. Whereupon ending his term he or she may run again or nominate others for the position. Section 2 The chairman or woman of the alliance must be a player of Cyber Nations for at least 50 days, have at least 900 strength, and be a part of the alliance for at least 40 days. Section 3 The Chairman or woman shall be elected as follows. All members of the alliance shall vote on the candidates. Each senator then shall cast their votes in each section of the Teams. The current teams are as follows Special Ops, IDF, Bravo Team, Delta Team, and Sigma Team. The senators represent each team and each have electoral votes. Depending on how many nations are in each team is how many votes each one gets. A candidate may win the popular vote but may lose the electoral vote. The electoral vote is what counts the most. But popular vote is still important. Section 4 The Chairman or woman shall assume the following powers. 1. The commander and chief of the armed forces 2. To make treaties as long as the senate approves by a two thirds majority 3. He will nominate ambassadors, judges of the supreme court, ministers, and consuls. 4. He shall have the power to veto, or reject, any legislation sent to him by congress. If he doesn't sign a bill within 10 days then it automatically becomes a law. 5. If the chairman chooses to veto a bill congress can overturn the veto with a two thirds majority vote. 6. It is the chairman's duty to enforce the laws of the nation. Section 5 The chairman or woman shall be removed from office on impeachment for, and conviction of, treason, bribery, or other high crimes and misdemeanors. Article 3 Section 1 Judges of the High Court are elected by senators and nominated by the chairman or woman. They hold the power to interpret different laws and rule on cases put forth by nations. Section 2 The elections go as follows. The Chairman or woman nominates a ruler for the position and gets voted in by congress and the members of the alliance. Section 3 Judges of the High Court must be at least 45 days a cybernations player, have at least 300 strength and be an alliance member for at least 29 days. The judge's term lasts for an entire year whereupon ending his or her term may either run again or nominate others for the position. Thus with this charter the NFT Alliance pledges to follow by the charter's set of rules and guidelines. Signed. adamtheburger-founding member of the NFT Alliance Category:Alliances